Once in a Blue Moon
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: Lavi est un étudiant qui vient poursuivre ses études au Canada, dans le village de son enfance... Seulement il y a une forêt où on dit qu'il y vit des espèces étranges, assoiffées de chair humaines. Yuvi puis Yu/Lenalee peut-être... . Tyki/Lavi
1. Introduction

Bon voila la nouvelle fiction de luckypair (tyki x lavi) portant sr une légende genre, film d'horreur ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! =)

Commentez s'il vous plait !

_**ONCE IN A BLUE MOON**_

**Introduction**

Le Canada… C'était le pays favori de Lavi depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Avant, il y allait souvent avec ses parents… Dans ses souvenirs, il y avait un petit japonais, qui avait son âge, avec qui il s'entendait bien… Alors pouvoir y vivre pour environ un an, même dans le cadre de ses études, l'excitait. Peut être allait-il pouvoir voir son ami avec qui il passait ses vacances pendant toute son enfance ?

_Flash-back _

_C'était un de ces soirs d'été, où le ciel est orné par des milliers d'étoiles brillant de mille feux, où des étoiles filantes traversent le ciel, sous l'œil émerveillé des jeunes filles._

_Une de ces soirées, où cette chaleur normalement intenable, est apaisée par une légère brise froide. _

_C'est ce soir là que le téléphone sonna dans la maison des Bookman, demeures de célèbres chercheurs. _

_« Lavi ! Laaaviiii ! » Hurla une voix au téléphone. _

_Lavi Bookman… C'est ainsi que l'ont appelé ses défunts parents. Ce jeune homme, âgé de dix-huit ans, est le portrait de sa propre mère. Les cheveux d'un roux cuivré, mettant en valeur sa peau si pâle, si blanche, semblable à de la porcelaine. Son unique œil valide ressemblait à une émeraude, qui d'ailleurs, avait charmé beaucoup de femmes… et d'hommes, lui donnait un immense charme. Il était agréable avec tout ceux qui lui parlaient, s'adressant à eux avec un sourire aux lèvres. _

_« Allen ? Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? » Demanda le rouquin, tout en riant. _

_« Ecoute ça ! Ecoute ça ! Ils ont acceptés de nous envoyer au Canada, pour poursuivre nos études ! » S'exclama le jeune homme, en hurlant toujours de l'autre côté de la ligne. _

_« Tu es sérieux ? » _

_« Ouais seulement… Y a un truc. » Continua Allen, un peu déçut. _

_« Lequel ? » demanda le rouquin, un peu inquiet. _

_« On part… Lundi. » _

_« Ce Lundi là ? Mais c'est après demain ! Je n'ai même pas préparé mes valises ! » S'exclama Lavi, surpris. _

_« Bah fais les demain… J'te préviens si t'es pas près lundi, je pars sans toi ! »_

_La ligne fut coupé sous cette phrase : Allen avait coupé la communication. Le rouquin soupira et se leva, sortant deux grosses valises pour emballer toutes ses affaires, un peu énervé. Le lendemain, à l'aube, il avait enfin terminé. Des cernes demeuraient sous ses yeux. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est de se coucher et de s'enfouir sous les couvertures pour trouver un peu de repos et enfin s'endormir._

_Fin du Flash-back _

« Mon dieu ! Ca n'a pas changé du tout ! » S'exclama le rouquin, lorsqu'il arriva dans la ville où il allait demeurer avec son ami, cette ville où il était venu maintes fois avec ses parents… Cette grande et sombre forêt, située juste à côté de la ville, où ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer lorsqu'il était petit, on disait qu'elle était 'hantée' et personne n'y rentrait, tout le monde se couchaient à des heures précises, lorsque la nuit était tombée… Comme dans des films d'horreurs…

Allen Walker, son meilleur ami, un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux gris, se tenait à côté de lui, lui aussi charmé par cette ville. Il marchait à côté de lui, tout en souriant naïvement.

« Allen… Je te laisse aller dans l'appart'. Je vais faire un tour dans la ville, pour me repérer un peu. » Dit simplement le rouquin, comme il s'éloigna de son ami, le laissant tout seul dans la rue de leur logement.

Environ une heure après, lorsqu'il aperçut tous les endroits nécessaires pour pouvoir vivre sans réel besoin, la première idée qui lui vint en tête fut de s'aventurer dans cette forêt, qui l'intriguait depuis son plus jeune âge. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer les personnes vivant ici ?

Il fit quelques pas, près à s'aventurer enfin dans cet endroit sinistre mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Quelque chose de… Pointu, d'aiguisé… Comme un sabre !

« Un sabre ? » Hurla Lavi, surprit par ce qui se dressait, non loin de son cou. Il leva sa tête vers son agresseur. C'était un homme, avec des longs cheveux bruns attachés par une ficelle rouges, en queue de cheval. Il avait un col roulé noir, sans manche, et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il était Japonais.

« On t'a jamais dit de ne jamais entrer dans cette forêt, imbécile ? » Hurla l'homme, tout en gardant son sabre près de son cou.

« Si on… Me l'a déjà dit ! » Rétorqua Lavi, un peu confus, croyant reconnaître ce visage.

«Alors pourquoi tu viens ? » Continua le japonais, toujours irrité.

« … Par curiosité ? » Demanda Lavi, un peu perplexe.

« Putain ! Non mais quel imbécile, je ne le crois pas ! Tu sais que cette forêt est dangereuse et toi, par curiosité, tu veux y aller ! Nan mais t'as des tendances suicidaires ou quoi ! Tu me déranges pour rien en fait ! J'ai la rage ! » Commença à crier, une nouvelle le japonais, en agitant son sabre dans tous les sens.

« Mais je t'ai jamais demandé de venir ! » Répliqua le rouquin au Japonais, tout en élevant la voix.

« T'as dit quoi, là ? » Questionna, le japonais, le visage crispé, tout en pointant, une nouvelle fois le sabre sur lui.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi tout le monde craignait cette forêt ! » Dit simplement le rouquin, en tentant de se calmer un peu. A ce moment là, le jeune homme rangea son sabre dans son fourreau. Il se calma un peu et sur un ton froid et sévère, il décida d'expliquer la légende de cette forêt à Lavi, qui l'écouta, d'une oreille attentive.

« Il y a longtemps de cela, les personnes de cette villes étaient attaqués par des monstres… Nuls ne savaient réellement quelle était la nature de ces espèces. Tout ce qu'on savait d'elles, c'est qu'elles se déplaçaient uniquement la nuit dans la forêt et pourchassait leurs proies jusqu'à ce que l'humain ne s'épuise. On ne trouvait uniquement après leurs passages des cadavres ensanglantés et le corps déchiqueté. »

« Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende… Ce n'est pas forcément vrai aujourd'hui. » Fit remarquer le rouquin, avec un petit sourire caché dans le coin de sa lèvre. Le japonais le fusilla du regard puis, avec un rire de moquerie, il finit par dire.

« Il y a encore des victimes aujourd'hui. » Sous cette phrase, le borgne écarquilla les yeux.

« Des… Victimes ? » Le japonais le regarda alors, avec un regard profond et perçant, et lui dit sur un ton froid, presque effrayant.

« Oui… Des touristes ! »

« Je vois… Mais pourquoi tu surveilles ici, si ils attaquent seulement la nuit ? » Questionna, une nouvelle fois, Lavi.

« Pour éviter que des abrutis comme toi entre dedans ! On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils font le jour. » Soupira le brun, irrité, tout en fusillant du regard le borgne.

« Maintenant tu fais demi-tour ou je te tranche en deux. » Menaça le japonais, près à dégainer son sabre.

«C'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda juste une dernière fois le rouquin, avant de partir.

« Yû Kanda. »

«Ok ! Je t'appellerais Yû ! » Dit simplement Lavi, avec un sourire niais sur son visage.

« Tsch. » Soupira Kanda, encore plus énervé.

« Moi c'est Lavi. »

« Ouais ben pars Lavi, avant que je te tranche en deux. » Enervé par l'insolence du japonais, Lavi tira la langue puis fit demi-tour dans la direction de l'appartement où se trouvait Allen. Mais il ne cèderait pas ! Il allait y aller coûte que coûte, mais quand le japonais ne serais pas là ! »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Attaque Pendant La Nuit

**Motivation pour cette fic ? J'aime les loups ! (Aussi évident que ça y parait XD)… Et puis, j'aime le Tyvi ! C'est l'histoire idéale ! Et puis j'avais aussi envie d'un truc qui donne des frissons dans le dos ou du moins qui captive ? **

**Vous m'en direz es nouvelles ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : ATTAQUE PENDANT LA NUIT<strong>

Cette ville avait quelque chose qui intriguait Lavi : on pouvait remarquer qu'à vingt-et-une heure, presque toutes les rues étaient totalement vides… A cause de cette légende ? C'était impossible ! Tout le monde ne pouvait pas croire à ces bêtises. En même temps, le rouquin ne distingua dans la nuit que des jeunes, qui avaient à peu près le même âge. Voulant un peu se vider l'esprit, le borgne décida d'aller faire un tour et proposa à son ami de l'accompagner. Ce fut chose faite !

Ensemble, ils sortirent dehors et allèrent se balader non loin de cette imposante forêt. Dans ses souvenirs, cet endroit hanté était situé plus loin de ce qui était une « petite ville » auparavant. Maintenant, il faudrait à peine cinq minutes pour s'y rendre. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, Lavi s'arrêta net. Quelque chose l'attirait là-bas… Mais il ne savait pas quoi… C'était comme un appel de la nature. Il ressentait déjà cela quand il était petit… Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, ce qui sortit le borgne de ses songes. Le bruit des feuilles qu'on piétine et qu'on écarte se faisait de plus en plus proche. Allen, à côté de lui, n'était pas très rassuré et demandait à son ami de s'écarter mais il ne fit rien. Il restait comme hypnotiser devant ce spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Peut être allait-il voir le « Bête » de la légende, si elle existe…

Plus le temps passait, plus les bruissements se faisaient nombreux, et étaient forts. Pendant quelques secondes cela s'arrêta, à la déception du jeune homme qui regardait avec intérêt la scène, mais pour le bonheur de celui aux cheveux argentés qui semblait ne pas être rassuré. Il soupira même de soulagement. Les deux hommes s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsqu'un grognement se fit entendre. Et là, ce fut le silence totale: comme si le temps s'était arrêté...

Les grognements, eux aussi, se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Pris de panique, une jeune fille hurla.

« Les bêtes de la forêt arrivent ! »

Ce fut la panique totale : les personnes couraient un peu partout, même Allen commençait à s'éloigner de la forêt et il appelait sans cesse son compagnon.

« Lavi ! Lavi ! Eloigne toi ! C'est dangereux ! »

Mais le rouquin ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit plusieurs ombres sortir de la forêt et se diriger vers la ville… Des ombres… Animales, du moins, qui n'avait plus rien d'humaines. A ce moment là, le borgne commença à reculer, un peu impressionné par ce spectacle. Il se souvenait des paroles du japonais et de la légende : ils étaient en danger ! Il courut alors, suivit de son ami, dans une ruelle où il n'y avait aucun passant et se cachèrent derrière le mur d'une maison. De l'autre côté, des hurlements se firent entendre. Les gens paniquaient, hurlaient à l'aide et fuyaient ! ça grouillait de partout comme des insectes qui fuiraient un prédateur. Le rouquin jeta un simple coup d'œil mais ne n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'origine de tout ce bazar. Ils se cachaient dans la foule paniquée.

Sans que son ami s'en aperçoive, le borgne s'éloigna : il s'aventurait de ruelles en ruelles, pour distinguer cela…

Seulement, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un grognement et une respiration. Un de ces monstres étaient près de lui. Il tourna lentement la tête, un peu inquiet et se trouva nez à nez face à un loup… Mais un gros et grand loup, dont le pelage était d'une couleur gris, presque noir. Il s'approchait prudemment de sa nouvelle proie, tel un chasseur, qui semblait être le rouquin qui se trouvait devant lui. Alors, il recula en vitesse, de manière à s'éloigner, mais tomba fesses à terre, et étrangement, le loup ne bougea pas. Il se contentait juste de grogner. Lorsque Lavi fut à une distance respectable du loup, celui-ci sauta sur lui, la gueule ouverte, montrant ses crocs pointus. Instinctivement, le borgne ferma les yeux, près à mourir, tout en espérant de l'aide. Il entendit brièvement un bruit métallique, un grognement puis plus rien. Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, pour voir ce qui se passait et, devant lui, accroupit, se tenait l'épéiste, qui avait brandit son sabre face au loup qui le menaçait auparavant. La bête saignait mais n'était pas touché gravement. Celle-ci recula, un peu apeuré, les oreilles dressés en arrière : il était à présent sur ses gardes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ne reste pas là ! Et pars, vite ! » Cria le japonais en se redressant un peu.

« Yû… Tu m'as sauvé … ? » Demanda le rouquin un peu étourdis, toujours sur les fesses. Lavi remarqua alors le visage du kendoka se crisper sous l'entente de son nom.

« Dégage en vitesse, avant que je regrette mon acte ! » Déclara-t-il, sur un ton sévère. Le rouquin s'exécuta et se leva, près à courir dans le sens inverse lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, il entendit le prédateur grogner. En effet, il s'apprêtait à attaquer, une nouvelle fois. Il semblait aussi plus agressif et s'avançait prudemment en direction du japonais.

« Il va attaquer ! Barrons nous en vitesse ! » Cria Kanda comme il saisit le poignet du rouquin et qu'ils coururent ensemble se mettre à l'abri. Sur le chemin, le borgne reconnut Allen, toujours à sa place, et décida d'entraîner ce dernier avec eux : le Bête était sur le point de les courser. S'il restait là, il était perdu.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent une maison et verrouillèrent toutes les entrées, fermèrent toutes les fenêtres. Enfin, ils pouvaient respirer ! Lavi observa un moment avec fascination le loup qui guettait la porte d'entrée.

Oui, c'était une évidence : le borgne aimait les loups… Ils les trouvaient exceptionnels ! Ils étaient intelligents, avaient un mode de vie qui intéressait particulièrement le jeune homme et pour finir… Ils étaient beaux !

Lorsque Allen commença à parler, le rouquin délaissa le loup pour s'incruster dans le début de conversation.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris. » Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, avec un petit sourire niais sur son visage qui, à ce que vit Lavi, énerva l'épéiste.

« C'est donc ça les monstres de la légendes ! Des simples loups ! » Dit le borgne, avec un petit rire.

« Ce ne sont pas de « simple loups »… » Commença Kanda, sur son éternel ton froid. « Ils sont différents. »

« Différents ? » Demanda Allen, intéressé. Le kendoka le fusilla du regard : il le détestait déjà !

«Rien que par leurs tailles… Ils sont énormes. » Déclara le rouquin.

« Oui. » Approuva le japonais « Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Par leur comportement aussi. Par exemple : ils attaquent la nuit et semblent posséder une technique pour chasser. » Continua-t-il, tout en posant son sabre.

« Ca a toujours été comme ça ? » Questionna Allen, pas rassuré du tout.

« Non » Répondirent les deux autres hommes, en même temps.

« Auparavant, seuls ceux qui s'aventuraient dans la forêts étaient attaqués puis dévorés. Maintenant, avec le développement de la ville qui s'est étendue sur le terrain, ils viennent parfois en pleins dans la ville la nuit pour chasser. » Dit simplement Kanda, en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était normal, en même temps qu'il fixa Lavi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci regarda une nouvelle fois, à travers une vitre, dehors : le loup était partit.

« Je penses que vous allez devoir dormir ici. » Déclara l'épéiste, en soupirant, comme s'ils le gênaient.

**xxxxx**

Lavi fut réveillé à l'aube par les rayons du soleil éclairant la pièce. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux : ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il avait mal dormit durant la nuit à cause de l'évènement d'hier soir. Malgré ce qui s'était passé, il était toujours décidé à s'aventurer dans la forêt, quand Kanda ne serait pas là ! D'ailleurs, il jeta un coup d'œil à Allen, qui dormait profondément, enveloppé dans une couverture. Kanda, quant à lui, dormait aussi, allongé sur un canapé, son sabre tout près de lui. Il semblait toujours méfiant et énervé, même dans son sommeil. C'était étrange…

Le rouquin prit la décision de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche et se changer, avant d'aller inspecter la forêt. Il se leva donc, mit ses chaussures et sortit : il s'était endormit habillé la nuit dernière, comme les deux autres hommes. Il ouvrit le plus discrètement possible, les deux hommes ne se réveillèrent pas. Le japonais grogna juste un peu, sans ouvrir les yeux. Le borgne partit, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

La ville, quant à elle, était déjà réveillée, les gens faisaient leurs courses, les jeunes s'amusaient… Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

Lavi arriva rapidement devant chez lui. Il monta les marches de l'immeuble et ouvrit la porte de son logement. Alors, il fonça directement à la douche. Il la prit totalement froide et resta plusieurs minutes dessous, pour pouvoir se réveiller un peu plus rapidement. Une fois la douche terminée, il s'habilla : il mit un pantalon blanc et un tee-shirt à manche courte noir donc le col avait une légère forme en V. Il décida de prendre un café, tranquillement dans la salle à manger. Hier, ils avaient eut le temps de tout installer : le gros canapé blanc, placé juste à côté de la cheminée, en face de la télévision, juste devant une petite table basse. Il mangeait sur une grande table design, en bois sablé et ciré, situé à une des extrémités de la pièce, juste devant la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors… Du moins, pas pour Lavi. Les températures dans ce pays montent rarement au dessus de vingt-cinq degrés, même en été. Aujourd'hui, il faisait vingt-deux degrés, alors le borgne décida de sortir sans veste. Il regarda quelques secondes l'horloge. Elle indiquait « 10:53 ».

Sur cette dernière action, il sortit de l'appartement. Il marcha le long des petites ruelles et sortit de la ville en direction de l'immense bois vert. Il regarda autour de lui… Personne ! Sur ce, il rentra. La forêt était très dense : il y avait beaucoup d'arbres, à pertes de vues, plus ou moins grands. Un seul petit chemin de terre, usé et pratiquement recouvert par les feuilles créait un chemin. Il avait dû être creusé grossièrement lorsqu'il y avait des passages ici.

Lavi marcha tranquillement sur ce chemin de terre. Le paysage était magnifique : il y avait une grande diversité de d'arbres, qui se partageait entre les conifères, en particulier le sapin. On y trouvait aussi du saule, des bouleaux… Des arbres plutôt feuillus. On entendait aussi des chants d'oiseaux et des rayons de soleils traversaient la masse vertes, donnant des trous de lumière à cette forêt normalement sombre. Le rouquin était comme transporté par cet endroit il le trouvait tout simplement… Magique, et féerique. Mais son idylle se brisa lorsqu'il heurta quelque chose ou… Quelqu'un. Ce fut le brusque et dur retour à la réalité.

Le borgne leva instinctivement la tête pour s'excuser. Il découvrit alors un homme, aussi intriguant et mystérieux que cet endroit… Il avait la peau mate, lui donnant un aspect bronzé qui le rendait séduisant, il avait les cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés qui ornait son beau visage… Mais ce qui hypnotisa le jeune homme, ce fut ces yeux, dorés et brillant comme deux petit soleils. Le regard était profond et perçant, comme s'il essayait de lire el lui. Il n'avait jamais vu une pupille de cette couleur. Ces yeux étaient magnifiques, on dirait qu'ils n'étaient pas humains… Presque animal.

« Excusez… Moi » dit-il, tout en étant plongé dans le regard félin de l'inconnu.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit le mat, en souriant. Il avait les dents inhabituellement pointues. Le rouquin pouvait parfaitement distinguer deux petites canines. Il resta sans voix, un peu éblouit par le charme que dégageait cet homme.

« Tu n'arrives pas à parler ? » Taquina l'aîné, en se penchant vers lui, toujours souriant. Instinctivement, Lavi recula un peu, impressionné par cet inconnu qui était tellement étrange.

« Je suis désolé. » Finit-il par dire, une nouvelle fois.

« Pour ça, je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave. »

« Vous… Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais que l'accès à cet endroit était interdit. » Continua le rouquin, trouvant enfin de dire ce qui le tracassait. Le bel homme eut un petit rire.

« Je peux te poser la même question. »

« Le curiosité, tout simplement. » Répondit le borgne, comme si c'était naturel. « Et vous ? »

« J'habite par ici. »

Lavi fut alors saisit par une méfiance soudaine : il habitait ici ? Alors qu'il y avait des loups géants assoiffés de sang ? C'était trop étrange. Ce type était très louche.

« Oh ? Vous habitez ici ? Dans la ville plutôt, vous voulez dire ? » Rectifia le borgne, en commençant à prendre des distances.

« Non. J'habite par ici. » Insista l'inconnu, en s'avançant.

« Mais comment faites-vous, avec les loups ? » Demanda enfin le roux. L'homme à la peau mate ria, un rire magnifique, que le rouquin trouvait assez agréable à écouter.

« On vit très bien avec ! » L'inconnu le regarda un long moment, l'air intéressé, sous le regard gêné du rouquin. « Je peux te guider, si tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il, en déclinant une nouvelle fois un sourire, mais de séducteur cette fois.

« … Je vais bientôt devoir aller chercher mon ami alors… » Commença le borgne, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. L'inconnu lui prit le bras et commençait à avancer.

« On n'ira pas loin, c'est promis » Il assura, avec un petit rire qui ne rassurait pas du tout le visiteur. Malgré cela, Lavi se laissa traîner sans rien dire et, il devait l'admettre, que plus ils avançaient dans la forêt, plus il trouvait cet endroit magnifique. Il restait là, à encrer chaque détaille du relief de cette forêt interdite dans sa mémoire. Il entendit alors un rire narquois résonner à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers cette étrange personne qui le conduisait, tel un gentleman, laissant Lavi appuyer sa main sur son bras, ce qui d'ailleurs, gênait profondément celui-ci.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda le rouquin, les sourcils froncés.

« J'aime beaucoup la manière dont tu regarde cet endroit. » Répondit simplement l'inconnu, toujours souriant. A cela, le borgne ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il détourna simplement la tête : regarder cet homme le rendait mal à l'aise.

« Je trouve ça dommage de ne pas en faire profiter la ville. » Finit par dire le roux, avec une petite moue de mécontentement, clairement distinguable sur son visage. L'homme aux yeux sauvages ria, une nouvelle fois, et déclara, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux quelque chose qui étonna le jeune homme.

« Laisser les hommes y entrer ? Pourquoi faire ? Ils détruiraient tout ! Cette histoire de bêtes sauvages habitant cet endroit nous arrange bien, remarque. Au moins, nous pouvons vivre tranquille. »

« Tous les hommes ne sont pas des destructeurs ! S'il le fallait, je me battrais pour protéger cette forêt ! » Affirma le borgne, qui commençait à s'énerver, qui partait dans de grands discours, tout en soutenant le regard de l'autre homme.

« J'aime ton regard. » Dit simplement l'autre, en riant.

« Hein ? » Demanda le jeune homme, aussitôt calmé. L'inconnu ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules d'un air satisfait que énerva au plus haut Lavi.

« Vous pourriez me répondre, tout de même ! Où habitez vous d'abord ? Il n'y a aucune habitation dans cette forêt ! » Continua le rouquin, en croisant ses bras, d'un air insatisfait.

« C'est un secret. » Répondit simplement l'autre, ce qui fit bouillir le plus jeune, près à le frapper s'il continuait à esquiver les questions.

« Je ne vous comprends décidemment pas ! » Déclara le borgne, en rejoignant l'homme aux yeux d'or qui marchait à présent devant lui. Ils poursuivirent leur marche, sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu finisse enfin par engager, une nouvelle fois le dialogue.

« Tu serais près à protéger cette forêt des humains ? »

« Evidemment, s'il le faut ! Il n'y a pas assez de forêt dans ce monde pour se permettre de détruire un si bel endroit. » Répondit froidement le borgne, qui tentait d'esquiver le regard intéressé que lui jetait son guide.

Pendant un long moment, alors qu'ils marchaient, Lavi se sentait gêné par le regard que lui jetait l'inconnu, en lequel il n'avait pas du tout confiance. Soudainement il s'arrêta, fixant le sol avec hésitation, puis il releva la tête vers l'autre homme qui l'attendait et finit par dire :

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

« Dis moi juste ton nom ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux d'or, tout en agrippant le poignet du plus jeune, qui s'apprêtait à partir dans la direction inverse.

« … Lavi. Lavi Bookman. » Répondit simplement le rouquin, pendant les quelques petites minutes où il restait immobile. « Et vous ? »

« … Tyki Mikk. » Répondit-il, en le fixant, avec son regard animal et profond, donnant l'impression au borgne qu'il était une proie. Oui… Il le regardait comme s'il allait le dévorer.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir guidé, Tyki Mikk » Dit-il comme il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de lui.

« _**Au plaisir de te revoir.**_ »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaaaa A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! <strong>


	3. Chapitre 2: Nouvelles Rencontres

**Le second chapitre où il ne se passe… Rien XD Que du blabla ! Mias le prochain chapitre sera plus… Captivant je pense ! Mais bon… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un chapitre sans action, juste du blabla… C'est marrant à écrire XD**

**Bon bonne lecture tout de même =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : NOUVELLES RENCONTRES<strong>

« Yûûûû ! Yû ! » Cria le roux comme il entra dans cette petite maison où il avait dormit cette nuit. Etonnement, il trouva Allen et le japonais en pleine dispute : le kendoka avait dégainé son sabre et le pointait en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. La lame ne se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres du coup de sa 'victime'.

« Yû ! Yû ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es malade ? » Il s'écria, comme il prit la lame dans l'une de ses deux mains et la baissa de force, malgré la résistance de l'épéiste.

« Lavi ? » S'écria Allen, comme il ouvrit la main du rouquin, qui était ensanglantée. Une grande plaie, assez profonde, demeurait au milieu de sa main.

« Tsch ! Quelle idée de saisir un Katana à mains nues ? » Déclara Kanda, comme il prit du bandage pour couvrir la plaie. « C'est peut être pas suffisant… Mais c'est tout ce qu'on a ici. »

« Ça suffira, merci ! » Remercia le borgne, tout en lui adressant un sourire. Le japonais qui le regardait jusqu'à il y a peut de temps, baissa automatiquement le yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Il demanda, en s'éloignant un peu de lui. Le rouquin remarqua que sa voix était légèrement adoucie, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

«Oui… J'ai vu un homme étrange dans la forêt ! » Commença le borgne, tout en passant sa main dans ses propres cheveux.

« Tu es allé dans la forêt ? Mais t'es complètement malade ? Tu te rends pas compte que y'a des loups géants dedans ? Ton espérance de vie est extrêmement limitée là-dedans ! Nan mais t'a quoi dans la tête ? Je savais que t'étais un imbécile, mais pas à ce point là ! » Commença Kanda, extrêmement énervé. Pendant qu'il hurlait, il faisait beaucoup de gestes violents.

« Hé calme toi ! Je suis encore là ! » Déclara le borgne, en tentant de calmer l'autre hystérique.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça compris ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te trancher en deux ! » Continua le japonais, toujours en criant et en pointant son sabre vers le roux.

« Je ne le referais plus… Pour l'instant ! » A ce moment là, le visage du kendoka se crispa mais n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir : Lavi était en train de parler. « Alors voila ! Je marchais tranquillement dans la forêt lorsque j'ai heurté un homme. Il était très étrange… Il a prétendu vivre dans cette forêt ! »

« Vivre dans la forêt ? C'est impossible. C'est interdit depuis la nuit des temps. » Objecta l'épéiste, en croisant ses bras.

« Je te jure ! Il connaît la forêt comme sa poche ! Et apparemment, il ne vit pas tout seul là-bas. Quand il parlait des habitation là-bas, il employait le pronom 'nous' et puis… Il semblait ne pas être de ce village. » Protesta le rouquin, tout en regardant le kendoka dans les yeux. Kanda soupira, apparemment, il ne croyait pas l'histoire de l'étudiant.

« Il a peut être raison, Kanda ? » Déclara une voix qui se tenait derrière le borgne. C'était une voix féminine, assez aimable.

« Lenalee ? » Demanda le japonais, qui semblait surpris. Le rouquin se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait un homme, qui semblait avoir la trentaine, il était habillé d'un costume blanc et portait un béret de la même couleur sur la tête. Il semblait être chinois, tout comme la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de lui. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, qui lui tombaient aux épaules et une frange qui lui couvrait ses yeux. Elle portait des habits de couleur parme, d'origine chinois aussi, sans doute. Ils étaient tout les deux très souriants.

« C'est impossible l'accès à la forêt est interdit depuis des décennies. Si des gens habitaient là-bas, on l'aurait su. » Affirma sans crainte l'épéiste. « Pour pouvoir vivre, il devrait travailler ou seulement faire ses courses dans le coin. Il n'y a pas d'autres villes à proximités de cette forêt. »

« Je t'ai dit que je l'avais vu ! » Cria Lavi, qui commençait à perdre patience. « Son nom c'était même… » Il réfléchit un instant, ayant un trou de mémoire, sous l'œil douteux du kendoka. « Tyki Mikk ! »

« Ce nom ne me dit rien. » Protesta, une nouvelle fois, l'épéiste.

« Je pourrais vérifier dans les archives de la ville ? » Demanda la jeune fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Des livres ? » Demanda Lavi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un air émerveillé sur son visage. « Je viens ! »

« Si tu le veux. » Dit la jeune fille, toujours le même sourire sur son visage. Sur ceux, ils partirent tous les deux, à la recherche d'informations quelconques, laissant les deux autres hommes, à leurs querelles.

**xxxxxxx**

Cela faisait à peu près deux heures que Lavi feuilletait différents dossiers, à la recherche d'un nom similaire à celui de cet homme dans les bois.

« Mikk ! » Il s'exclama, lorsqu'il trouva enfin le nom qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs heures. Seulement, il n'y avait rien de bien précis au sujet de cet inconnu rencontré dans la forêt… Juste qu'ils avaient acheté une maison dans cette ville puis plus rien… Nada…Nothing. Il allait le revoir, et clairement lui poser la question ! Mais pas maintenant, lorsqu'il aurait un peu de temps. La première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était prévenir Kanda ! Et faire plus de recherches. Il remercia alors la chinoise et s'éclipsa tranquillement, en direction du logement du japonais.

« Yû ! Yûûûûû ! » Cria le rouquin, comme il entra subitement dans la maison.

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, imbécile ! » Rétorqua l'épéiste, comme il dégaina son sabre. Derrière lui, il y avait un vieil homme, qui semblait être très âgé… D'ailleurs, il avait un dispositif dans une de ses oreilles, lui permettant d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient sans doute… ?

« Tu dois être Lavi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Zù Mei Chan. On m'appelle Oncle Zù dans la ville, généralement. »

« Bonjour… Excusez moi mais comment me connaissez vous ? » Il demanda, un peu perplexe, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir déjà connu cet homme, dans le passé. Le petit homme sourit tendrement et finit par dire.

« Quand tu étais petit, tu venais souvent ici, pour tes vacances avec tes deux parents. Tu t'entendais très bien avec Kanda, à l'époque. »

Mais oui ! Il savait bien qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part ! Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils restaient souvent ensemble, lorsque le borgne venait au Canada. Yû Kanda n'avait pas tellement changé, au fond… A part qu'il avait les cheveux plus longs et le corps plus formé… Mais son caractère était le même : il était toujours froid, indépendant et un peu colérique.

« Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. J'ai changé depuis et… Vous aussi, en un sens. » Poursuivit le rouquin, un peu gêné.

« Aujourd'hui, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère… C'est presque incroyable. » Dit-il, en s'approchant du jeune homme. « Elle était née ici tu sais ? Lauren était la fille de mon meilleur ami, à l'époque. »

A cela, Lavi ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta simplement de sourire, d'un sourire mélancolique et un peu triste, ce qui attira l'attention du kendoka : Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si mélancolique ? D'ailleurs, le borgne ne tarda pas à changer de sujet.

« Ah ! J'ai vérifié dans les archives de la ville. » Commença le roux, en dissipant son sourire. « Il y avait bien une famille Mikk qui vivait ici. »

« Ah ? Et ? » Demanda Kanda, désintéressé.

« Et c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dessus… » Dit-il, un peu déçut.

« Moi je dis c'est des bêtises et point final. » Déclara l'épéiste, avec toujours son éternel air froid et sévère. Le rouquin fut un peu déçut, une nouvelle fois du comportement du japonais, qui semblait s'en ficher plus que tout au monde, alors que cette histoire était sans nul doute très étrange et surtout très intrigante. Lui, il voulait tout savoir, tout sans exception !

Il resta quelques minutes à réfléchir sur tout ça, puis finalement, quitta la maison, inconsciemment suivit par le kendoka, qui le surveillait de loin. Le borgne se posa finalement sur un banc dans une rue de la ville, face à la forêt.

« Hé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda cette voix toujours glaciale et sévère. Le roux leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, qui se tenait debout devant lui, avec son éternel sabre rangé dans son fourreau, dans l'une de ses mains.

« Rien, je réfléchis ? » Il dit, en lui souriant. L'épéiste soupira et s'assit sur le banc, près de lui. Le soleil se couchait, les ombres devenaient de plus en plus grandes et de plus en plus imposantes. Le ciel était teinté d'une couleur rosé et orangé, il distinguait à peine le soleil dans ce paysage, assez romantique.

« Vont-ils réattaquer, ce soir ? » Murmura Lavi, tout en fixant la masse verte qui se dressait devant eux.

« Ils attaquent rarement en ville… Et encore moins deux soirées de suite. » Dit naturellement le japonais, en le fixant de ses yeux foncés et ensorcelants…

« Je vois… Tu viens manger chez nous ce soir ? » Proposa le roux, sans arrière pensée.

« Y aura pousse de soja ? Non… je ne préfère pas. » Répondit le kendoka, avec un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« 'Pousse de soja'… ? » Demanda Lavi, curieux.

« Ouais, ton crétin d'ami ! » Déclara l'épéiste, s'énervant rien qu'à la pensée de cet individu.

« Dans ce cas, je te laisse. » Dit le borgne, en lui souriant, en même temps qu'il se leva. Kanda, quant à lui, le regarda se lever près à partir. Il se redressa lui aussi, et tendit sa main en vers la joue du rouquin, sous l'unique œil étonné de celui-ci, qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait. Brusquement, alors que cette main n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de le joue de Lavi, elle s'arrêta et retomba. Le kendoka poussa simplement un « Tsch. » et partit dans la direction opposée de celle du roux, qui semblait un peu perplexe par les gestes et les actions du japonais.

**xxxxxxxx**

Cette nuit-là, Lavi ne trouva pas le sommeil. Plusieurs choses l'intriguaient.

Pour commencer, l'histoire de la famille Mikk, qui a disparut apparemment… Ensuite, justement cet homme qui vivait dans la forêt, alors que ces loups rôdaient, sa mère qui vivait ici auparavant, dans ce cas, pourquoi elle revenait aussi souvent ? Et enfin… Yû Kanda : il était vraiment bizarre pendant la soirée… A part l'histoire de Yû Kanda, il avait l'impression que toutes les histoires étaient liées : les loups et cet homme, cette forêt et sa mère… Son enfance ici.

Le rouquin se leva et marcha en direction de la fenêtre qui éclairait sa chambre. Il ouvrit le rideau, l'aube pointait déjà… Il devait être cinq heures et demie. La forêt qui paraissait auparavant endormie, semblait enfin s'éveillée. Il se demanda que faisait cet homme, ici, et que faisaient les loups en ce moment. Il était en pyjama **[juste un pantalon en guide de pyjama ? XD]** certes, mais il décida de sortir. Il mit un tee-shirt blanc, ses chaussures, pour sortir dehors. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Il sortit, et marcha dans la rue qui était totalement vide, en direction de cette forêt, une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loups de cet endroit interdit, une main vint saisir la sienne. Le borgne se retourna, Yû Kanda se tenait derrière lui, avec son regard glaciale et énervé, qui donna des frissons à l'étudiant.

« On peut savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? » Il demanda, de sa voix froide, qui intimida un peu l'aventurier.

« Je… Je voulais aller voir Tyki. » Balbutia timidement le roux, en rougissant un peu.

« Je ne te laisserais pas aller dans cette forêt. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble ? » Demanda Kanda, en le fusillant du regard.

« Mais je dois savoir ! Ça m'intrigue. Il faut que j'aille lui poser la question. » Protesta le borgne, en tentant de se débattre, pour que le japonais daigne enfin de le lâcher… Mais l'épéiste était bien plus fort que lui, et ne semblait pas vouloir céder.

« Ce mec est louche ! Alors que ça te plaise ou non je t'éloignerais de lui et de cette putain de forêt ! » Cria Kanda, à bout de patience, en resserrant son emprise sur sa main.

« Ne parles pas de lui comme si c'était mon proche ! C'est juste une question et puis basta ! » Kanda semblait encore plus être envahit par la colère, et continua de forcer sur cette main, qui était déjà un peu meurtrie… « Tu me fais mal, Yû… »

« Je ne te laisserais pas y aller ! » Protesta une nouvelle fois Kanda, avec violence, comme il repoussa violemment le borgne, loin de la forêt, en le faisant tomber à terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends t'es malade ? » Cria l'autre, en se frottant son dos endolorit.

« L'accès est interdit donc que ça te plaise ou non… TU RESTES ICI ! » Riposta, une nouvelle fois, le kendoka, en le regardant avec un œil noir de rage. Sans dire un mot, le rouquin se releva et partit dans la direction de son appartement, frustré et boitant, à cause de sa mauvaise chute, sous l'œil observateur du japonais, qui restait dressé devant la forêt, son sabre à la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaaa ! Ouais je sais ça va se transformer en un gros truc tordu, vous pensez ! NAN, NAN ! Enfin peut être ! Enfin je concidère que le début de 'l'intrigue' commence vraiment ici ! Donc il risque d'y avoir plusieurs chapitres ! Je dirais… Une dizaine ?<strong>

**Bon à bientôt pour la suite ! Et commentez pour me dire ce que vous pensez ! **


	4. Chapitre 3: Le Loup Brun

**Voici un nouveau chapitre… Un peu plus mouvementé ! J'ai cogité pour l'écrire, hein ! XD Enfin bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : LE LOUP BRUN<strong>

Depuis sa fenêtre, Lavi guettait le départ du japonais depuis le haut de sa fenêtre, habillé avec un jean et un haut aux manches courtes de couleur vert foncé qui était assortit à la couleur de ses yeux,. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, comme s'il se doutait qu'il allait revenir. Le rouquin soupira. Décidemment, celui-ci ne pouvait pas comprendre Kanda : il agissait étrangement et s'énervait pour un rien ! Alors il resta là, à attendre et à observer la forêt. Finalement, le kendoka quitta son poste : il partit dans l'une des ruelles ! C'était le moment ou jamais ! Il mit ses chaussures et descendit en vitesse de l'immeuble. Il courut en direction de la forêt, profitant de cet instant de répit. Une fois dans la forêt, il retourna à l'endroit où il avait rencontré cet individu, Tyki Mikk… Mais il n'y avait personne. Le borgne ne savait pas trop où aller, où le trouver, ni même où le chercher. Il resta un instant à réfléchir. Ce jour là, il y avait un peu de vent dans l'atmosphère, qui faisait voler les feuilles…

Toutes les feuilles volaient, bruissaient, bougeaient, en synchronisation avec le vent, créant ainsi une sorte de mélodie… Le rouquin ferma les yeux un instant, écoutant cet agréable son, lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de murmure… Il ouvrit de suite les yeux, surpris. Mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Etaient-ce les feuilles qui lui parlaient ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il pensa d'abord que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un moment de rêverie. Mais soudainement, il les réentendit… Le son était encore plus clair, plus limpide. Il se laissa guider par le vent au fin fond de la forêt. Cet instant lui semblait magique…

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait dans un endroit de la forêt qui lui semblait totalement inconnu… Il n'était jamais venu ici avec son guide, ce qui l'étonna car c'était un endroit magnifique, situé à l'ombre du soleil, abrité par les multiples arbres. Des fleurs sauvages avaient poussé ici, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lavi… C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il en voyait des aussi belles. Sa mère, quand il était petit, lui parlait d'un endroit similaire à celui-ci, où, selon elle, le bruit des feuilles résonnait comme un tintement de clochette et où le vent murmurait des mots à son oreille, comme s'il la guidait. Le borgne s'allongea un moment dans ces hautes herbes et dans ces si belles fleurs, à regarder les arbres qui lui couvraient la vue du ciel.

« Si ce n'est pas le gamin de l'autre jour ? » Raisonna une voix sarcastique derrière lui. Semblant la reconnaître, le rouquin se redressa et se retourna. Tyki Mikk se trouvait debout, en haut de quelques rochers, rongés par la mousse et d'autres végétations.

« Tyki… ? » Il demanda, en doutant que son apparition soit la réalité: depuis son entrée de la forêt, tout ce qui se passait lui semblait irréel.

« C'est bien moi. » Il répondit, avec un petit rire, comme il sauta du rocher, pour atterrir à terre, non loin du roux. Ce qui étonna, c'est que, malgré la hauteur du rocher, il ne se fit même pas une égratignure et était descendu sans difficulté.

« Tu es revenu me voir, gamin ? » Il demanda, juste avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de l'étudiant. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en cuire, auquel était accrochée une chaîne en argent. Le borgne détourna le regard, un peu gêné : il venait de se rendre à quel point cet homme étrange était beau… C'était presque inhumain.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » Dit l'autre, toujours en continuant ses questions, avec un ton étonnement sérieux.

« Je… Ne sais pas… J'écoutais le bruit du vent et je suis arrivé ici s'en m'en rendre compte… » Il dit, tout en hésitant.

« Hm ? Tiens… ça me rappelle quelque chose… » Il déclara, tout pensif. A ce moment là, le roux le regarda avec attention, il sentait qu'il allait apprendre quelque chose d'important.

« Il y a longtemps de cela… je devais avoir… huit ans. Je me baladais dans ces environs comme aujourd'hui et, ici, il y avait une jeune femme, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle semblait parler toute seule. J'étais assez intrigué par cette femme alors… Je suis allé la voir. Elle me regardait d'un air méfiant… »

_Flash-back_

_« Mademoiselle ? » Il demanda, un peu intrigué par celle-ci. La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt. Elle était brune, avait de longs cheveux, légèrement bouclé lorsqu'ils descendaient vers les pointes. Elle avait la peau très pâle, avec des lèvres roses, comme si c'était une 'Reine des Neiges'. Ses deux yeux verts brillaient comme deux émeraudes. Elle avait des formes assez généreuses et un ventre… rond ?_

_« Que faites vous ici ? » Il demanda, une nouvelle fois, comme il s'approcha d'elle. _

_« Je me détends. » Elle répondit, en souriant. _

_« Mais vous parliez toute seule, si je ne m'abuse ? » Il dit, en arquant un sourcil._

_« Non… Je parlais au vent. » Elle dit, toujours avec un sourire. _

_« Au vent ? Ce n'est pas possible ! » Il protesta, avec une crispation de son œil gauche. _

_« Il me chuchote des mots… C'est lui qui m'a amené ici. » _

_« Moi je n'entends rien. » Il déclara, un peu tristement._

_« C'est parce que tu ne cherches pas à l'écouter. Concentre toi quelques secondes, ferme les yeux, et tu verras. » _

_Tyki essaya quelques minutes mais rien ne vit. Il n'entendait rien, à part le bruit du vent qui passe et le bruissement des feuilles… Mais aucun mot, aucune phrase, aucun soupir. Il rouvrit les yeux, un peu déçut._

_« Pourquoi vous venez ici, Mademoiselle ? » Demanda-t-il, comme il continua son interrogatoire. _

_« Pour permettre à mon enfant d'entendre la même chose que moi… » Dit-elle, en posant ses mains sur son ventre un peu rond, tout en souriant tendrement. _

_« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? » Il demanda, tout en fixant ce ventre. _

_« Un garçon… »_

_Fin du flash-back_

« Cette demoiselle avait dû être mon premier amour à l'époque, maintenant que j'y pense. » Il déclara avec un petit sourire au coin de sa lèvre.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait un lien… » Il dit, toujours un peu pensif.

« Hm ? »

« Cette femme… C'était ma mère… » Il dit, avec un triste sourire sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? En voila une coïncidence… » Il répondit, toujours avec un petit rire. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« … » Le borgne baissa la tête. Sa mère avait toujours été un sujet sensible pour lui : il avait du mal à en parler… Mais peut être que se confier lui ferait du bien. Il restait là, tout seul à réfléchir, sous l'œil incompris de Tyki.

« Gamin ? »

« Elle est morte… Avec mon père… Dans un accident. » Il dit, toujours en fixant le sol.

« Oh désolé je ne savais pas… »

« J'avais six ans quand ça s'était produit. C'est mon grand père qui m'a élevé. » Continua-t-il, lorsqu'une arme coula dans le coin de son œil. L'autre homme l'essuya, délicatement, avec le bout de son doigt. Le borgne leva les yeux vers cet homme, qui le fixait avec ses yeux sauvages, un sourire affectueux sur le visage, comme pour le rassurer ?

« Je me disais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un… Tu es aussi beau qu'elle… » Il lui dit, sur un ton chaleureux, qui ne laissa pas notre borgne indifférent. En effet, en moins d'une seconde, Lavi avait les joues rouge tomate. Il détourna la tête, sans rien dire.

« Au fait, que fais-tu ici, gamin ? » Il demanda, souriant encore plus, lorsqu'il remarqua les rougeurs du roux.

« Je… Te cherchais. » Il dit, en tentant de se calmer.

« Oh ? Et en quel honneur ? » Il demanda, en le fixant de son regard d'or.

« Je me suis renseigné sur… Ta famille. » Il déclara, comme il réfléchit par le sens dans lequel il devait présenter ses arguments, ses hypothèses… Etonnement, le regard de Tyki changea : il semblait intéressé, satisfait… Il le fixait toujours, sans le lâcher une seconde, il gardait en mémoire chaque détail de ses gestes, chaque parcelle de son corps, comme s'il voulait à tout pris le garder en mémoire ? Ce regard mit un peu plus mal à l'aise le borgne, qui rougit de plus belle.

« Je… Enfin… Tu as habité au village, jusqu'à il y a quelques années de cela… Pourquoi tu prétends vivre ici ? »

« C'est la vérité. Je vis ici. » Coupa l'autre homme, pour rectifier ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pourquoi as-tu quitter le village ? Et ta famille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Qui vit avec toi dans cette forêt ? » Dit le rouquin, en haussant la voix, en même temps qu'il bombardait cet homme étrange de questions.

« Ça fait beaucoup de questions à la fois… » Déclara l'homme aux yeux sauvages, tout en riant. Il le regarda un moment, en hésitant. « Non… Ce n'est pas drôle si je te raconte tout. »

A cette phrase, Lavi ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite moue, qui le rendait fort adorable. Il fixa alors les arbres, cherchant de nombreuses hypothèses pour répondre à toutes ces questions, qui l'avaient tiraillé pendant toute la nuit.

« Ce que je peux te dire… C'est que je n'ai plus jamais revu la plupart de ma famille lorsque nous avons quitté la maison. » Il avoua, sur un ton inhabituellement sérieux. Ses yeux, habituellement si vivants et si certains, se perdirent dans le vague en ce moment. Le borgne le regarda avec fascination. Il semblait que l'homme aux yeux sauvages revivait en lui certains épisodes de son passé. Peut être qu'évoquer sa famille réveillait en lui des douleurs qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir, comme pour Lavi. Tout ce dont avait envie en ce moment le rouquin, c'était de prendre cet homme qui semblait perdu dans ses bras, comme il aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse, lorsqu'il tentait de faire le deuil de la mort de ses parents. Hésitant, il agrippa simplement la manche de la chemise blanche du mat. Automatiquement, les deux soleils qui brillaient dans ses yeux sortirent de leur torpeur. Rien que ce petit geste fit rougir le roux, comme une pivoine. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le beau visage de l'autre homme.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! » Déclara une voix qui se tenait derrière eux. Le borgne se retourna et eut l'immense surprise de découvrir la présence de Kanda derrière eux, debout, les bras croisés, son regard était glacial, profond et plein de haine. Le roux fut alors dévorés par d'immenses frissons.

« Y… Yû ! » Bégaya le rouquin, inquiet de la punition qui allait venir, pour avoir enfreint les règles qui étaient prescrit.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » Il demanda, un peu surpris.

« Je t'ai suivit, tiens ! » Il déclara, toujours aussi glacial dans sa voix.

Le regard de Tyki s'obscurcit soudainement, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait l'air de détester le kendoka. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'avança vers les deux individus qui étaient tranquillement assis par terre. L'épéiste tendit sa main vers le borgne, qui hésita à le saisir. Il voulait rester un peu ici…

« Lavi. Viens. » Il lui ordonna, en gardant sa main tendu.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas le forcer à partir avec toi, s'il veut rester ici, en ma propre compagnie. » Dit l'autre homme, en se redressant, et tout en aidant Lavi à se lever

« Qui êtes vous ? » Il demanda, encore plus en colère, par l'objection de cet individu.

« Un ami de Lavi. Comme vous je présume ? » Dit-il, en se forçant à sourire.

« Si on veut. » Le japonais et l'homme aux yeux dorés se fusillèrent du regard. On aurait pu distinguer dès tas de 'particules' négatives dans l'air, l'atmosphère devenait tendue…

Face aux répliques froides et agressives du kendoka, Tyki gardait son calme naturel, ce qui énervait encore plus son adversaire. Voulant éviter tout accident, le roux attrapa le bras de l'épéiste et l'entraîna loin de l'autre homme.

« C'est bon, on y va ! » Il dit, en soupirant, exaspéré. Avant de quitter cet endroit, il se retourna et, en lui souriant légèrement, il le salua une dernière fois.

« Merci beaucoup Tyki, au revoir ! »

« Je suis impatient de te revoir. » Déclara l'interlocuteur, en souriant, tout en laissant un aperçut de ses deux petites canines.

« Tsch. » Dit simplement Kanda, comme il attrapa la main du rouquin, et commença à marcher, en direction de la sortie de la forêt. En route, ils ne disaient rien. Lavi savait très bien que, connaissant le japonais, il était furieux et n'osait pas s'expliquer.

« Crois-moi, tu ne le reverras plus… » Déclara le kendoka, tout en continuant de marcher rapidement, toujours en traînant l'étudiant derrière lui.

« … Tu ne serais pas jaloux toi ? » Demanda le rouquin, avec un sourire narquois.

« Tais toi un peu ! » Rétorqua l'épéiste, sur un ton légèrement plus doux que d'habitude : il s'était un peu calmé. « La nuit va se coucher… Rentrons rapidement chez moi, tu veux ? » Demanda Kanda, toujours sur le même ton, alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie de cet endroit interdit.

« Si tu veux. » Répondit l'autre, en souriant.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'histoire de la forêt. D'ailleurs, Lavi n'était jamais retourné dedans, en partie parce qu'il avait commencé ses études au Canada, avec Allen, mais aussi parce qu'il était de plus en plus souvent suivit, et surveillé par Kanda. Un soir, après un bon repas au restaurant, pour digérer, ils décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu. Ils marchèrent dans des petites ruelles où il y avait des petites boutiques de rues. Ils passaient un bon moment lorsque soudainement, des cries, des pleurs, des voix paniquées… Les trois hommes accoururent près de la rue en face de la forêt : les loups attaquaient la ville. Le japonais dégaina son sabre et ordonna aux deux autres de monter dans leur appartement. Puis il partit, contrer les bêtes de la forêt. Allen n'hésita pas à s'exécuter, un peu angoissé, alors que Lavi, lui, décida de s'aventurer un peu dans les petites rues qui demeuraient près de celle qui était majoritairement attaquée. Il se cacha et observa la scène. Il hésitait à se lancer au secours des pauvres habitants qui étaient traqués mais l'angoisse l'empêchait de bouger.

Soudainement, le même loup qui l'avait attaqué l'autre jour, au poil brun, passa devant lui. Il le regarda un instant, avec ses yeux couleurs ambre. Le cœur du rouquin battait à toute allure, de peur de se faire attaquer mais la bête n'en fit rien : elle continua son chemin, sans attaquer l'étudiant, à son plus grand étonnement. Le borgne soupira de soulagement et, en prenant son courage entre ses deux mains, il se lança dans la foule apeurée, cherchant le japonais par mis eux. Il était introuvable : il devait chasser une de ces bêtes, en ce moment… Depuis dix minutes déjà, il se sentait suivit, alors, lentement, il se retourna. Un de ces monstres se tenait derrière lui. C'était un loup aux poils noirs, qui grognait et montrait ses crocs. Toutes les personnes qui étaient autour de lui, fuirent alors, pour lui échapper, en hurlant des cris encore plus forts.

Le rouquin restait paralysé, à la fois heureux de se retrouver face à un loup noir, mais aussi apeuré par le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à bondir, il commença à courir, dans la direction opposée à celle où il se trouvait, comme toutes les autres personnes. Seulement, la bête noire l'avait pris en chasse et le coursa. Il n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper lorsque le borgne trébucha et tomba à terre. Il s'était méchamment tordu la cheville et n'arrivait pas à se relever. Le gros loup noir s'avançait toujours vers lui lorsque le loup de tout à l'heure bondit de nulle part, s'interposant entre l'humain et l'animal. Il se plaça devant Lavi et montra ses crocs, tout en ne cessant de grogner, pour effrayer l'autre bête, qui ne tarda pas à reculer et prendre la fuite. Ce gros loup brun venait de sauver l'homme roux, à sa plus grande surprise…

L'épéiste arriva dans le sens dans lequel le précédent loup était partit, son sabre à la main. Il chargea le protecteur du rouquin, qui s'apprêtait, lui aussi à attaquer. Alors que Kanda s'apprêtait à porter son premier coup à sa proie, le borgne se jeta sur le loup, pour l'écarter de tout danger, pour le sauver comme il l'avait fait auparavant pour lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile ! » Déclara le kendoka, en brandissant, une nouvelle fois, sa lame.

« Yû ! Je t'en supplie ! Epargne-le… Il m'a sauvé. » Implora l'étudiant, avec un regard triste. L'épéiste hésita un moment et, après avoir un peu réfléchit, il baissa sa lame. A ce moment là, le loup brun poussa un hurlement. A ce moment précis, tous les animaux de la même espèce, qui étaient toujours vivants, coururent en direction de la forêt. La bataille était terminée pour ce soir…

Lavi s'effondra par terre, à bout de force. De son côté, Kanda rangea sa lame, soupira une fois, en regardant le borgne, étendu par terre. Il somnolait, avait mal à sa cheville... Peut être avait-il une entorse ? En tout cas, ce loup brun l'intriguait... Il lui rappellait vaguement quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Lavi avait sa petite idée sur l'identité de cette personne, si l'hypothèse à laquelle il pensait était juste. Le japonais lui tendit sa main, comme précédemment, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, que le roux prit, un peu déçut de se montrer aussi faible devant lui... Au moins, il allait enfin dormir paisiblement cette nuit: il avait vécut une journée bien éprouvante... Il avait envie, malgré les réactions de Kanda lorsqu'il parlait de lui, de revoir Tyki Mikk... Peut être allait-il retourner là-bas, lorsqu'il aurait un peu le temps ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! C'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire celui-là... Je l'avais prévu depuis un bail Ici, c'est le début de la romance 3<strong>

**Bon à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! **

**(Un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez aimé ? =D)**


	5. Chapitre 4: Tous les 36 du mois

**Voila le chapitre 4 ! J'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration alors ça a mis du temps pour pouvoir l'écrire ! Enfin bref bonne lecture (P.S je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont adressé des commentaires, chose qui me fait très plaisir, je l'avoue. =D)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : TOUS LES 36 DU MOIS<strong>

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Lavi n'avait pas rendues visite à Tyki Mikk, bien qu'il en avait au départ l'intention. Plusieurs choses l'en empêchaient, d'abord ses études, qui se faisaient de plus en plus importante et ensuite, toujours le même japonais qui gardait toujours la forêt ou bien qui, parfois, quand l'envie le prenait, tenait compagnie au rouquin : il mangeait chez lui, venait l'attendre à la sortie de l'université… Parfois, celui-ci aimait bien enlacer le borgne, le prendre dans ses bras, que ce soit en publique ou non, ce qui, parfois, gênait profondément Lavi, qui commençait à penser que Kanda s'était entiché de lui.

C'était un soir qui, au départ, semblait s'annoncer comme les autres, l'étudiant se tenait contre la barrière, qui séparait la rue de son immeuble à l'immense forêt. Celui-ci regardait avec intérêt cet endroit banni, plein de mystère, comme la première fois qu'il était arrivé ici pour ses études. Il se figea au moment où deux bras pâles s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, dégageant une sensation de chaleur, provenant de cette personne qui se tenait derrière, collé à lui.

« On y va ? » Demanda Kanda, sur son éternel ton glacial.

« … Oui. » Répondit simplement l'autre, les joues un peu rosies. Et, cette fois, comme d'habitude, un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre : les loups arrivaient. Automatiquement, l'épéiste prit la main du roux et s'éloigna de la barrière de la forêt. Le kendoka dégaina son sabre, prêt à attaquer ces monstres qui se dirigeaient vers la ville.

« Barre-toi ! Ils arrivent ! » Déclara le japonais, sur sa grossièreté et son agressivité naturelle. Seulement, le roux ne voulait pas partir : il sentait qu'il allait revoir ce loup qui l'avait protégé, quelques semaines auparavant. Il pensait que cette bête avait quelque chose de… Différent et de surnaturel. Non, c'était décidé ! Il allait rester et retrouver ce loup !

Les bêtes de la forêt ne tardèrent pas arriver dans la ville, attaquant les quelques passants qui se trouaient dans la rue, à cette heure extrêmement tardive. Lavi, lui, fuyait ces monstres qui le coursaient, cherchant en même temps son animal protecteur, parmis la horde de loup qui coursait les habitant, ou même parmis la foule en panique. En effet, parfois certains loups se cachaient dans cette pagaille, cherchant à attaquer les petits inconscients, qui se baladaient tranquillement.

Soudainement, le borgne aperçut une silhouette animale s'aventurer dans les petites ruelles du quartier. Persuadé que ce serait celui qu'il cherchait, il le suivit à la trace, pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque l'animal sentit qu'il était suivit, il s'arrêta et se retourna, comme un humain. Le rouquin sourit lorsqu'il reconnu la fourrure brune du loup de l'autre soir. Prudemment, un peu méfiant tout de même, il s'approcha de lui, lentement. Le loup, quant à lui, ne semblait pas réagir… Il n'était même pas sur ses gardes et n'émettait pas un seul grognement. Lavi qui était à présent à une distance respectable du loup brun, tendit avec prudence son bras en direction de cet animal qu'il avait cherché plusieurs heures auparavant. Sa main tremblait, il avait peur d'une réaction quelconque du loup, qu'elle soit dangereuse ou pas. Finalement, la main réussit à atteindre la fourrure brune et légèrement rousse de ce loup. C'était doux et assez agréable à toucher. L'animal, lui, semblait apprécier ce contact et relâcha, une fois pour toute, toute méfiance. Le borgne se détendit et s'approcha de plus en plus de cet énorme loup.

Une heure passa, le rouquin était assit, toujours, près du loup brun, la main enfouit dans cette douce et épaisse fourrure. L'animal, lui, s'était couché contre lui, se reposant tranquillement. D'un seul coup, un hurlement se fit entendre. Soudainement, comme pour répondre à cet appel, le loup brun se redressa, pointa son museau vers le ciel étoilé et poussa, lui aussi un hurlement, puis, après cela, le loup partit en direction de la forêt. Le rouquin remarqua que l'aube apparaissait au dessus de la forêt. Intrigué par le départ soudain des monstres de la forêt, alors que les personnes, hurlant à la mort, couraient dans les rues, se décida à suivre cette meute de loup, qui regagnait la forêt.

« Lavi ! » Hurlait une voix froide que le roux connaissait bien : Kanda courait en sa direction, bloqué par toutes les personnes qui prenaient la fuite. Le roux profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser dans la forêt. Il courut sur ce petit chemin et aperçut la silhouette de son loup protecteur qui semblait l'attendre. Heureux de le retrouver, il s'avança vers lui, haletant et épuisé à cause de cette course. D'un seul coup, des légers rayons de soleils vinrent éclairer l'endroit défendu. Le loup qui se tenait debout devant lui, prit alors une forme humaine, accroupie sur le sol. Ce fut d'abord la silhouette qui changea peu à peu de forme, puis les poils, qui disparaissaient peu à peu de la peau de l'animal, pour laisser place à une peau mate et à des cheveux noirs. Les seuls éléments qui ne changèrent pas furent la couleur dorée des yeux du loup, ainsi que deux petites canines, qui se distinguaient des dents humaines. Cette silhouette était habillée entièrement de noir, c'est-à-dire avec un haut avec un léger col en V et un pantalon de la même couleur. Le borgne n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître cette silhouette, qu'il avait vu déjà plusieurs fois.

« Tyki Mikk… ? » Il demanda, en s'approchant prudemment.

« Salut gamin. » Il déclara d'une voix enjouée, tout en se redressant.

« Vous êtes… Le loup brun de l'autre soir … ? » Il demanda un peu perplexe.

« Loup Brun ? C'est mon nouveau nom ça ? » Taquina l'homme aux yeux sauvages, avec un petit rire.

« Je veux dire… Vous êtes un loup ? » Il déclara, en serrant les poings. « C'est donc ça le secret de cette forêt… Tous ces loups, qui semblaient normaux à vue d'œil, étaient en fait des humains ? »

« Des humains ? Non, pas du tout. » Protesta le mat, toujours en souriant.

« Mais regarde toi ! Tu es humain ! »

« J'ai l'apparence d'un humain mais au fond, je suis un animal. » Déclara Tyki, en posant sa main sur la tête du roux.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Dit le borgne, en baissant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis un loup-garou. » Révéla le brun, en souriant, ce qui permit au rouquin de voir ses deux crocs d'animal, semblable à celles d'un vampire. Il les fixa un moment, il était un peu fasciné par elles…

« Mais tu restes humain, non ? » Demanda, Lavi, en fixant toujours les petites canines.

« Je l'étais. » Rectifia l'homme aux yeux d'or. « Mais tu as bien dû remarquer que nous agissons comme des animaux… Nous chassons, nous attaquons les humains… J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Interrompit le brun en remarquant que le borgne le fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Non c'est juste… Tes canines… Elles sont impressionnantes… » Finit par avouer le roux, un peu gêné. Tyki se mit à rire, amusé par les réactions de l'étudiant.

« Tu es mignon, gamin… »

« Assez ! Mon nom est Lavi ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble ! » Protesta le borgne, en élevant la voix : il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme si c'était encore un enfant ou comme un bambin. Il avait grandit depuis cet âge là !

« C'est affectueux comme surnom, gamin. »

« Assez ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Arrêtez donc de m'appeler ainsi ! » Objecta le jeune homme, en commençant à s'énerver.

« Calme toi, je te taquine. » Déclara le brun, en souriant, puis, tendrement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux auburn et si soyeux.

« Lavi ! » Hurla une voix au loin. A l'entente de son nom, le roux se retourna dans la direction d'où provenait cet appel. Kanda marchait dans sa direction, d'un pas lourd et assez rapide.

« Mince c'est Yû. » Murmura le borgne, en se pinçant la lèvre.

« Je t'avais interdit d'aller dans la forêt il me semble ! Et encore plus pour voir cet individu ! » Déclara le japonais, en s'avançant de plus en plus dangereusement de lui.

« Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de le voir, quand même, Yû. » Répondit l'autre, en le regardant avec ses deux émeraudes.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était louche ce type. » Rétorqua l'épéiste en fusillant le mat du regard.

« Allons, allons ! Je ne vais pas te le voler. » Déclara Tyki, comme il attrapa la main du rouquin et l'attira près de lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le visage du kendoka se crispa sous l'action passée du loup-garou.

« Lâche le tout de suite. » Déclara le japonais en dégainant son sabre.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux d'or en resserrant son emprise sur le roux.

« Ce n'est pas une proposition ! » Menaça l'épéiste, comme il se décida enfin à attaquer l'autre homme. Rapidement, avec beaucoup d'agilité, et sans lâcher le borgne, Tyki esquiva le coup prévu par le japonais, ce qui énerva encore plus Kanda. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un second coup, avec beaucoup plus de force, le loup-garou plaça le roux juste devant lui, ce qui stoppa automatiquement l'épéiste, qui arrêta sa lame juste à quelques millimètres de la tête de l'étudiant.

« Hé ! Ne te sers pas de moi comme bouclier ! » Protesta Lavi, un peu inquiet par les intentions de l'homme aux yeux sauvages.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter. » Déclara celui-ci, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Voyant que, à présent, le kendoka hésitait à attaquer, il saisit, une nouvelle fois, la main du borgne et lui dit, toujours avec le même sourire, comme si la situation l'amusait. « Maintenant on fuit ! »

Les deux hommes prirent alors les jambes à leur cou et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, dans un endroit sombre et loin de ce petit sentier.

_**« S'il croit pouvoir me semer, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. » **_

**xxxxxxxxx**

« Tu cours vite… » Déclara le rouquin, à bout de souffle après une demi-heure de course.

« C'est à peu près la même vitesse que les loups. » Répondit l'autre, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vas… Devoir répondre à quelques questions… » Continua le rouquin, toujours en reprenant sa respiration. Pour pouvoir se reposer un peu, il s'assit dans les hautes herbes sauvages, s'adossant contre un arbre. On pouvait entendre le clapotis de l'eau, qui coulait dans un ruisseau, qui était caché par des fourrées, non loin d'ici. Tyki, lui, s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur les genoux du roux, ce qui fit rougir celui-ci.

« Ça te gène que je me place comme ça ? Pourtant sous la forme d'un loup, tu me laissais le faire… » Demanda le loup-garou, en le fixant avec ses deux prunelles jaunes.

« Oui mais… Là ce n'est pas pareil… » Répondit le borgne, toujours un peu gêné. L'homme aux yeux sauvages eut un petit rire, ce qui donna à l'étudiant un aperçut de ses petits crocs.

« Dis-moi… » Commença-t-il, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qui était sur ses genoux. « Tu disais que tu étais humain, auparavant… Comment es-tu devenu comme ça ? »

L'homme-loup soupira : il savait bien qu'il devrait l'expliquer un jour… Mais pas aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas par où commencer, comment tout lui raconter.

« Bon très bien » commença-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Comme tu le sais, il y a très longtemps de cela, je vivais dans une maison de cette petite ville avec toute ma famille. J'avais un grand frère. Tout comme aujourd'hui, des loups attaquaient de temps à autre la ville. Un jour, lors d'une attaque surprise, mes parents, mon frère et moi, nous avions laissé la porte de la maison ouverte. Un loup y pénétra et… Il décima ma famille. »

« Tu as perdu tous tes proches ? » Demanda l'étudiant aux yeux émeraude, sur un ton douloureux.

« Non, mon frère, lui est toujours en vie, tout comme moi. » Répondit Tyki, en rouvrant ses yeux.

« Mais comment es-tu devenu loup-garou ? »

« Le loup qui avait attaqué ma famille n'a pas réussit à me tuer entièrement : je l'ai tué avant. Seulement, lorsqu'un loup te mord, tu deviens un loup-garou. » Répondit l'homme-loup, d'un ton sérieux et profond.

« Mais plusieurs villageois se sont fait mordre ! Alors pourquoi toi tu t'es transformé mais pas eux ? » Questionna Lavi, un peu perdu dans les explications que donnait l'homme aux yeux sauvage.

« Tu connais le proverbe '_Once in a blue moon_' ? » Demanda le mat, toujours sur le même ton.

« '_Une fois tous les 36 du mois_', la lune qui apparaît sept fois tous les dix-neuf ans, non ? » Répondit l'étudiant, peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

« C'est donc un évènement rarissime qui, dans les temps anciens, prétendait augmenter la puissance de la magie. C'est pourquoi on l'appelle « lune des sorcières ». Certains en conclurent donc que lorsqu'il y a la lune bleue, un évènement inhabituel se produit. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre totalement. » dit timidement Lavi, un peu gêné.

« Si un loup te mord lors de la lune bleue, la puissance de la magie, qui est améliorée, fait que tu te transformeras alors en loup-garou. » Finit enfin par dire l'homme aux yeux dorés.

« Donc… Ton frère et toi, vous avez été mordus… Pendant un soir de lune bleue ? » Conclut enfin le rouquin, qui avait un peu de mal à suivre.

« Non, juste moi. Mon frère a pris la fuite, en nous abandonnant moi et ma famille. » Rectifia l'autre homme en fixant le ciel.

« Tu es le seul loup-garou de ta famille… ? C'est horrible… » Déclara le borgne, envahit par un léger frisson. « Tu… Te transforme donc uniquement le soir ainsi ? »

« Oui. Enfin non, pas totalement ! Les nuits des nouvelles lunes, je garde mon apparence humaine car je ne suis pas éclairé par la lumière de la lune. » Dit tout simplement le mate, en fixant toujours le même endroit. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, comme s'il était envahit par un de ses fantasmes : obtenir l'éternité, surpasser les cieux, rejoindre ses proches…

« …Ki ? Tyki ? »

D'un seul coup, les deux soleils se remirent à briller : le loup-garou venait de revenir sur terre. Il se redressa et s'assit, juste à côté de la personne qui lui tenait compagnie.

« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas au village ? » Demanda douloureusement le jeune homme, en agrippant le bras musclé de son ami.

« Je ne suis plus comme eux. Je n'ai rien à faire avec les humains… Je les hais ! En particulier ce petit japonais, qui passe son temps à me menacer avec son stupide couteau de cuisine. » Révéla l'homme-loup, en s'emportant légèrement. « Les humains n'acceptent pas la différence ! Je représente un danger pour eux ! »

« Même moi tu me déteste ? » S'interloqua Lavi, un petit peu vexé par cette nouvelle. « Moi je ne pense pas que tu représente un danger quelconque : tu m'as sauvé l'autre soir et puis… Tu ne m'attaques pas ! »

« Toi, tu es différent… » Répondit le brun avec un léger sourire. « Tu es le seul qui ne tremble pas face à moi. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi dans ce village… Au moins la journée… » Dit à voix basse le rouquin, un peu triste.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler aux humains… » Protesta l'homme aux yeux sauvages, un air de souffrance avait assombrit son visage. Il se leva et regarda le borgne de haut, les sourcils froncés. « Rentre chez toi. »

_**« Tyki ! Attends ! »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, fin du chapitre… 4, je crois ? XD Qui a mit du temps à être publié, je m'en excuse ! Sinon commentez s'il vous plaît =)<strong>


	6. Chapitre 5: La valse sauvage

**Voici le chapitre 5 de ma fic **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : LA VALSE SAUVAGE<strong>

Depuis plusieurs heures, Lavi courait après le loup-garou, à bout de souffle et épuisé. Il était trop rapide pour lui et l'avait semer en moins de quinze minutes… Pour se reposer un peu, il s'allongea un instant dans l'herbe, les yeux fixant le ciel. L'air était doux, une légère brise de vent faisait voler les feuilles. Le rouquin ne tarda pas à s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée. Il dormit pendant plusieurs heures. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, son visage était détendu.

Le crépuscule tombait sur la forêt, le borgne fut réveillé à la sensation de légers baisers dans le coup. Le roux ouvrit automatiquement les yeux et se redressa avec précipitation.

« Tu te réveilles enfin ? » Demanda la voix glacée qui provenait de l'individu qui était assit à côté de lui.

« On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Demanda le rouquin, en fronçant les sourcils, un peu énervé. En même temps qu'il parlait, il avait posé sa main sur son coup.

« Je t'ai appelé, je t'ai légèrement secoué mais rien ne te réveille. C'est la dernière solution qui m'ait venu à l'esprit. » Rétorqua l'autre, en soupirant d'exaspération.

« … Où est Tyki ? » Demanda Lavi, tout en se levant, et en scrutant tous les horizons. A l'entente de ce nom, le regard du japonais s'obscurcit.

« T'as que ce nom à la bouche, ma parole… »

« Hein ? Ecoute Yû - - » Commença le borgne, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut entraîné par une main, tombant ainsi sur l'herbe. A sa plus grande surprise, le kendoka se plaça au dessus de lui, chacune de ses mains demeurant de chaque côté de la tête du rouquin.

« Yû ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Déclara l'autre, les joues teintées de rouge.

« Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? Je pensais que tu avais compris. » Répondit l'homme aux cheveux longs, avec un ton légèrement moqueur. Le corps du roux se figea, commençant à comprendre les idées qui habitaient la tête de son ami. L'une de ses mains commença à caresser le coup de l'étudiant, qui se raidit encore plus.

« T'es malade ! Ne me touche pas ! » Rétorqua l'autre en plaçant ses mains contre les épaules de l'épéiste, tentant de le repousser avec toute sa force.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi… ? » Demanda d'un air déçut, le regard légèrement teinté de tristesse.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répliqua le rouquin, en tentant toujours de le repousser.

« Ça crève les yeux ! Tu l'aimes ! » Rétorqua l'autre, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est faux ! » Objecta Lavi, toujours en repoussant l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Mais celui-ci résistait : il ne voulait pas se retirer, jamais.

« Dans ce cas, prouve le moi. » Murmura d'une voix rauque le kendoka à l'oreille de l'étudiant. Puis celui-ci commença à embrasser le coup si pâle qu'il désirait tant… Il se faisait sourd aux protestations du borgne, qui tentait quand même de l'éloigner, mais sans résultat.

« Yû ! Arrête ça ! » Hurla une nouvelle fois le rouquin, au bord des larmes : il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'épéiste ferait ça. Certes, il le prenait souvent dans ses bras, mais il pensait que c'était seulement parce que Kanda était affectif… Même si, au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Le roux se retourna alors, dos au japonais, qui, pour autant, ne cessait pas d'embrasser et de sucer chaque parcelle de son cou.

Une larme coula du coin de l'œil vert, d'habitude si beau et si gai… L'épéiste le remarqua et s'arrêta net : il revint à lui et réalisa qu'il était en train de violer… Tout cela parce qu'il savait que le rouquin s'intéressait plus à cet individu qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt… Il y a quelques mois de cela. Il se redressa et s'assit à côté du borgne, qui tremblait légèrement. Puis, après quelques minutes, il se redressa et s'assit, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Kanda tenta de poser une de ses mains sur l'une des épaules, pour tenter de s'excuser et de le rassurer mais dès qu'il approcha sa main de lui, le rouquin eut un léger mouvement de recul, inquiet par les nouvelles intentions du japonais.

« Lavi… Je t'aime. » Murmura désespéramment le kendoka, en le fixant. Mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse… Ni aucun regard. Il se contenta juste de se lever et de partir dans les broussailles, à la recherche du loup qui l'avait semer, sans même se retourner, laissant l'épéiste seul.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nuit allait bientôt tomber lorsque, finalement, le borgne se trouva nez à nez avec le loup-garou.

« … Tyki… ? » Il demanda, épuisé par sa mésaventure de tout à l'heure.

« Je t'avais demandé de partir, il me semble… » Déclara l'autre, en le fixant avec ses deux billes d'or.

« Je… » Le rouquin dit simplement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Trop de choses occupaient sa tête. Soudainement, une main douce et d'une couleur mate parcoura les cheveux auburn de jeune homme aux yeux verts. Sans savoir pourquoi, des petites larmes brillantes coulèrent de sa joue. Cette chaleur, enfin amicale et si affectueuse le rassurait, lui qui avait l'impression d'être totalement perdu… Lui qui avait l'impression de vivre dans l'obscurité depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais cette réaction était tout de même étrange : c'était comme si ce n'était pas la sienne. Il revint à lui lorsqu'il sentit un des doigts de Tyki essuyer les larmes qui parcouraient ses joues.

« Hey… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda d'une voix douce l'homme aux yeux dorés. Une nouvelle fois, un phénomène étrange se produit : il avait envie de tout lui confier.

« Je me sens bizarre… Quand je suis avec toi… C'est comme si ce n'était pas moi… » Dit difficilement le borgne, les joues légèrement rosies.

« J'ai peur de ne pas te comprendre. » Rétorqua l'interlocuteur, avec un petit rire. L'unique œil vert de Lavi, qui brillait comme une émeraude, fixait le loup-garou pensivement quelques secondes. Puis, sans dire un mot, à la plus grande surprise du loup brun, le rouquin enroula ses bras autour du cou mat de l'homme aux yeux sauvages et se blottit contre son torse qui dégageait une chaleur rassurante, qui représentait la seule chose dont avait envie le roux en ce moment. Peut être que Kanda avait raison finalement… Peut être s'intéressait-il plus à lui que ce qu'il l'aurait songé… Il ferma son œil un instant, tout soupirant de bien être.

« Hé… Ga… Lavi ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux sauvages, un peu surpris par ce que venait de faire l'étudiant. Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien, sans même daigner ouvrir les yeux. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans bouger, écoutant les battements de cœur de celui contre lequel il était blottit. Une pensée traversa la tête du rouquin, qui le fit légèrement rougir : il repensait, une fois de plus, aux paroles du japonais tout à l'heure. Avec une légère hésitation, il entama la discussion, en commençant à s'éloigner légèrement du corps mat du loup garou.

« Dis… Est-ce que tu gardes conscience lorsque tu te transformes en loup ? »

« Non. Enfin… Ca dépend. » Rectifia l'homme aux yeux dorés. « Cela dépend du cycle lunaire. » Le rouquin le regarda un instant, d'un regard incompris.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Nous, les loups-garous, nous nous transformons seulement si nous sommes éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Donc nous ne nous transformons pas lors de la nouvelle lune car c'est le seul moment où les rayons de la lune ne nous atteignent pas. » Répondit Tyki en souriant.

« La nouvelle lune… Ce n'est pas demain ? » Demanda avec espoir l'homme aux yeux verts, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut être… » Répondit l'homme qui le fixait avec ses yeux de prédateurs.

« En attendant, la nuit va tomber et je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer alors… »

« Non je ne veux pas ! » Objecta Lavi, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda le mat, un peu surpris par la réponse du rouquin.

« Les dernières fois que vous avez attaqué la ville, tu m'as protégé face aux autres loups de ta meute. »Répondit simplement le roux en s'approchant lentement de lui.

« Dans cette forêt rien ne garantit que tu pourras rester sain et sauf. » Rétorqua l'homme aux yeux d'or, d'un air un peu plus autoritaire.

« Mais Tyki… Moi je veux rester avec toi… » Dit faiblement, l'autre, un peu déçut du refus catégorique de son ami. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, et le borgne entendit un soupir, qui provenait du loup-garou, qui, visiblement, ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

« Si tu arrives à me convaincre… » Dit simplement l'autre, en passant sa main dans ses beaux cheveux noirs ondulés. Pendant quelques minutes, le rouquin réfléchit lorsqu'une idée, qui lui trottait dans la tête déjà depuis ce matin, lui revint en mémoire.

« Ferme les yeux, Tyki… » Dit Lavi, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le mat hésita un moment, un peu méfiant : il avait l'intuition que l'étudiant allait mettre sa vie en danger, pour qu'il puisse être sauvé. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, et sous l'œil interrogateur du borgne, il ferma alors lentement les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'on lui dise de les rouvrir. Progressivement, il sentit une faible, douce et timide pression contre ses lèvres. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : Lavi était en train de l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut très court et très léger mais suffisant pour laisser le loup-garou sans voix. Dès que cette pression fut terminée, les deux pupilles d'or se rouvrir avec précipitation. L'étudiant se tenait devant lui, un petit peu gêné, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Je… Tu… Ah ! » Bégaya le plus âgé, toujours surpris.

« Je… Peux ? » Demanda, hésitant le rouquin.

« … Tu m'as convaincu… » Soupira l'homme aux yeux sauvages, en prenant la main du plus jeune, et en l'emmenant avec lui dans un recoin de la forêt, à l'abri d'éventuels dangers. C'était un petit trou de verdure, entouré de grands arbres, cachant la lumière du soleil. Le roux en conclut qu'ils ne devaient pas être loin du cœur de la forêt… Habituellement, cet endroit aurait un petit peu inquiet l'étudiant, seulement, accompagné du mat, il se sentait bien, il se sentait… En sécurité.

« Ne t'éloigne jamais de moi ! Même transformé, compris ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux doré, en s'asseyant dans les hautes herbes vertes.

« Promis ! » Déclara avec entrain le jeune homme, avec un sourire resplendissant sur le visage. Le plus âgé regarda le ciel… La nuit n'allait pas tarder à envahir la forêt… Il allait bientôt se transformer. Un grognement, qui semblait provenir d'un animal proche des environs retentit, ce qui fit frissonner l'étudiant. Il se retourna et trouva derrière lui… Un loup ! Un loup gris, souvent présent dans les forêts canadiennes. Il semblait être d'une taille normale mais grognait, montrait ses crocs et s'approchait dangereusement du roux. Celui-ci n'osait plus faire un pas : s'il se mettait à courir dans la direction de son protecteur, il allait sûrement le suivre et mettrait donc son accompagnateur en danger…

« C'est un loup normal. » Déclara une voix rassurante derrière lui. Etrangement, lorsque la bête aperçut cette silhouette, elle se calma. Tranquillement, Tyki s'avança et alla caresser la fourrure de cet animal, qui se laissait faire, visiblement heureux. Peut être que ce loup ressentait l'instinct animal du loup-garou qui se tenait devant lui, c'est pourquoi il relâchait sa garde ?

Lavi soupira de soulagement et alla s'asseoir, un peu devant, près du grand arbre feuillu qui se tenait au centre du trou de verdure. Le loup-garou, soudainement, se mit sur ses gardes. Il semblait avoir entendu ou avoir sentit l'odeur de quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« … Tyki ? » Demanda le rouquin en se relevant.

« Surtout ne bouge pas d'ici. Je reviens d'ici une minute. » Déclara le mat, comme il disparut dans les broussailles, sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de protester. D'un seul coup, la forêt lui sembla d'autant plus inquiétante : il avait l'impression que le danger rodait non loin de lui, près à l'attaquer. Avec une respiration rapide, le cœur battant, le jeune homme scruta les environs. Il entendait un bruit de feuille, avait l'impression de voir des nombreuses silhouettes, qui n'avaient rien d'humaines roder autour de lui.

« …Tyki ? » Demanda l'étudiant, le cœur battant. La nuit était tombée, il commençait à faire vraiment sombre : l'obscurité, les ténèbres semblaient alors régner en cet endroit. Il comprit pourquoi on qualifiait cette forêt de « maudite ». Il semblait y loger des esprits, plus ou moins dangereux, plus ou moins mauvais. Soudainement, une ombre gigantesque apparut devant lui. Il avait une fourrure étrange : elle semblait être bleue, avec des reflets roux. Lavi comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou, près à l'attaquer. Celui-ci s'avançait vers lui, le dévorant de son regard bleu comme un cristal… Le rouquin voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta alors de reculer avec prudence, alors que la bête féroce s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Soudainement, surgissant de l'ombre, un second loup gigantesque apparut, se dressant entre l'humain et la bête. Le borgne ne tarda pas à reconnaître le pelage de Tyki, à son plus grand soulagement. Le loup brun montra ses crocs une fois et donna un coup de griffe au loup bleu, qui ne tarda pas à fuir. Le gigantesque loup se retourna vers l'étudiant, qui s'effondra à terre, épuisé et encore tremblant, à cause de la mésaventure qui venait de se produire. L'animal aux yeux d'or vint près de lui et frotta sa tête contre le visage apeuré du rouquin, comme s'il voulait le rassurer. L'humain sortit de sa torpeur, toujours légèrement choqué et, sans attendre, il entoura de ses bras la tête du loup, qui était toujours près de lui, et posa son visage pâle contre la fourrure épaisse de la bête. Une larme coula sur la joue du rouquin.

« Tyki… Je t'aime. » Dit-il faiblement. Durant la mésaventure précédant ce moment, il avait réalisé qu'il aimait ce loup-garou, qu'il avait espéré le voir surgir pendant chaque longue seconde, pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure… La lune fut soudainement cachée par des nuages, qui passaient à cause du vent. Cette fois-ci, un grand nuage avait caché la lumière des rayons de la lune. Temporairement, le mat reprit forme humaine et ne tarda pas à entourer un rouquin tremblant de ses bras et à l'embrasser, chastement, ce qui fut une source de réconfort pour le jeune homme, qui aurait voulut de cet instant ne termine jamais. Il ne tarda pas à entourer la nuque de son protecteur de ses bras, une larme parcourant toujours sa joue légèrement rosie.

Le rayon de la lune ne tarda à réapparaître, obligeant les deux amants à séparer leurs lèvres. Le nez du mat redevint un museau et son corps humain redevint un corps recouvert d'une fourrure épaisse. Tyki redevint loup.

**xxxxxx**

Lorsque Lavi se réveilla, éblouit par les rayons du soleils, il était étendu dans l'herbe verte, couché contre le torse mat d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien, enlacé par les deux grands bras protecteurs de la nuit dernière. Le rouquin leva légèrement la tête. L'homme aux yeux d'or dormait paisiblement. Sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait de manière lente et constante. Le borgne se colla d'autant plus contre le corps du loup-garou, soupirant d'aise. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant toute la journée…

_**« … Lavi ? »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Fin du chapitre 5 ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Ouais je sais, c'était long ! Pardooon ! Mais je suis heureuse du résultat ! <strong>

**Commentez please ! =)**


End file.
